Adrijana Lorine
Adrijana Lorine is a death knight character played by Ellen on the Moon Guard server. She currently serves as a representative for the Ebon Blade. =Description= ---- Undeath has clearly taken its toll on the woman's appearance to the point where it is possible to mistake her for anything else. Her faintly glowing, sunken blue eyes often stare from the depths of a helmet and their sickly colouring tell the same tale as the echoing tone of her voice. When seen without the helmet, the death knight's features make her nature even more obvious. Markings similar to that of many Scourge acolytes are present on her cheekbones in a stark contrast to the pallid tone of her skin. Her greyed hair remains tied back loosely in a half-ditched attempt to keep it out of her face. A multitude of pockets and pouches can clearly be visible on her belt. She finds herself most at ease in armour, and her rune blade is a short sword that she wields in her left hand. Her inner left arm has a scarred insignia of the Scourge. Attempts to fade the brand have been unsuccessful and it is kept covered at all times. =History= ---- There once was a woman who knew that she would die one day, and that scared her. It scared her so much that she took every possible route to discover a way to escape mortality. She had decades where she wanted millennia. The world around her began to crumble, and she wanted to be freed from death. The light did not free her from death, so she turned to the arcane. The arcane did not grant her freedom from death, so she turned to Fel magic. Fel did not grant her freedom from death, but the Scourge found her. The Scourge granted her freedom from death, but it was not without a price. There once was a woman who heard the voice of the Lich King in her head and found it soothing. Removing her free will meant an absense of doubt or regret. She did not need to think, she did not need to feel, and the of the lich king’s presence in her mind was a form of approval that she had never dreamed of having before. She was sent to take a life of a man she once knew and he pleaded for his life. The act of killing by that point was simple instinct, but that time was different. Even after he was dead, she was not left at ease, and he left her with a question in her mind that was not there before. Was immortality worth all that she had done achieve it? Killing did not give her an answer, so she turned to the Scourge. The Scourge did not give her an answer, so she turned to her fellow Knights. Her fellow knights did not give her an answer, so she turned to hope. Hope carried her through until her will became her own, but the answer did not come. There once was a woman who wanted to be free from death. She got what she wanted, but it was at a price she never should have paid, and because of it she was never able to truly live.' ' She found a way to live forever, She took back her free will, But she never found her answer. =Personality= ---- Despite Adrijana's striking appearance, her attitude is not brash. She often appears restless. She can often be seen checking over her shoulder, and when she enters a room, her gaze often wanders to make a note of all possible exits. It is as though she seems to be running from something. The nature of what she is hiding from is unclear. She presents herself as very polite- exceedingly polite for a Death Knight. Undeath has dulled many of her passions and obsessions from her earlier life. Over the years the memories of her life before her "re-birth" have faded. Curiosity is one of the few things that still inspire her. She is not somebody that could be considered a good person, but she does not seek to commit immora acts for the sake of them. If it does not personally affect her either way she will usually pick the "right" thing to do and she tends to make decisions with the majority, but it is not out of any sense of morality as opposed to her own form of logic. Other Category:Undead Scourge Category:Characters Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:Lordaeronian